A Remembrance of Vengance
by Nagiiisa-san
Summary: Why...? Why do we have such misfortune? Why...? Why can't we live in peace? Why isn't that a possibility?
1. Prologue

**Nagi: I was thinking about writing a fic for Gangsta. but I didn't know how should I write it. QAQ. But a random idea popped up and I really hope that you enjoy!**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any thing. Just mai OC and this story.**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

What is love?

What is hate?

There's were the things that I constantly heard. From my parents. From my friends. Almost everyone asked those two questions but they were never answered. We couldn't afford a place to live in and that had caused us to live in the streets. But, regular humans that we call 'Normals' were killing Twilights as if they were animals ready to be slaughtered. There were no trust and no peace. It was just kill, kill, and kill.

My parents were killed by Normals when I was only 5. I was alone. Scared. To be by myself was the greatest that I ever faced. My survival was questionable but I had one thing in mind.

'I would change the world.'

A dream like that would be too much for a child's mind but there was no going back.

Twilights are humans but Normals fail to understand that concept. They think that we are monsters. They think that we are inferior to them.

But I will show them.

I will show them what we truly are.

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Nagi: I have done it. *Sweats and Celebrates* Time to do think of chapter 1... Please favorite/ follow/ review!**


	2. Survival

**Nagi: The site is finally fixed and here is Chapter 1! Please enjoy!**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Gangsta. Only my OC. owo.**

 **~A/N: '' will represent Nic's sign language.**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

"Where is she?! Where the fuck did that bitch go?!"

"She ran that way!"

Two men wielding guns ran past the hiding place of a girl. She didn't dare letting go her breath. She was afraid that they would find her and kill her, just like what they had done to her family and friends. The girl waited till there was no one in sight. She waited till the cost was clear.

5 minutes have past and she bolted out of it, running away with all her strength that she had left. But in her heart, it told her to keep moving and to push herself to the limits.

There was chaos everywhere. She knew that she couldn't stop and hide. She knew that they would only find her and kill her if she did. The girl had to survive. Even if she had lost who was dear to her, she had to live what they would have wanted her to.

As she continued to run through the alleys, the girl knew that someone might have noticed her or even worse, spotted her. But no one came after her. All she could do was run, run, and run.

"Mama... Papa... Help... me..."

The girl skidded to a stop as soon as she heard the voice. Her body started to shake and she didn't know why. He heart started to pound very hard and she was afraid that her pursuers might hear it.

Another 5 minutes have past and she could still hear the same voice, but it was fainter this time. The girl looked to her right and a small form came crawling towards her. She immediately knelt down and in the dim light, saw that the form had no legs.

An inaudible gasp escaped her throat as she stumbled away from the boy, who was younger than her. 2 or 3 years younger? The girl wasn't sure. She could hear him groaning weakly now and knew that he was about to die.

The girl immediately went back to his side and gently flipped him around, as she noticed a long slash with his innards about to spill. His intestines were already spilling out and she thought that she was about to vomit.

"Onee-chan... Onee-chan..." His fingers brushed her cheeks but they immediately fell as he breathes his last. The girl stared at his eyes, which had already clouded over.

Her hand moved towards his face and closed his eyelids. She had a feeling that the little boy would see his parents again, but she didn't know where. His Tags were still around his neck and she picked one up.

 _「_ _D/5_ _」_ _..._ The girl turned the Tag around again and examined his personal info. "Eren..." _I do hope that you see your parents again._

Someone forcefully grabbed a hold of her hair and she was lifted into the air, her legs flailing uselessly. The person let out a hoarse laugh as she felt something sharp across her back. "I finally found you, bitch." He was slowly pushing the blade deeper and deeper, causing her to cry out in pain. Her Tags were clinking against each other in the silence. "You all can fucking die for all I care. Twilights like you are not needed in this world."

The girl struggled some more, only causing it to be lodged deeper into her body. In the midst of her panic, the girl began to pray. She was hoping that someone would come and save her. To help her live.

Her captor shrieked as something hit him. Instantly, there were 4 holes that hit his head, torso, arm, and thigh. His grip on her hair loosens as they collapse onto the ground, one dead and the other alive, but only barely. She heard a voice shout and a face appeared in her blurry vision.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Her savior asked and she thought that he was a Twilight, but later found out that he was a Normal. "Oh fuck..."He must have noticed the pool of blood and carefully picked her up. "Nic! I'm going to Dr. Theo's place for a while! Meet me back here in 15 minutes!" With that, he took off.

The man ran through a series of alleyways and he would check on her occasionally, making sure that she haven't died in his arms yet. The girl murmured a soft "Thank you" which made him grit his teeth in pure agony.

"Just... don't talk, alright? You'll be fine..." She felt him grip her tightly. "You'll be fine."

He finally reached his destination; a small, yellow building and banged the doors open, surprising whoever was inside. "Dr. Theo!"

"Worick-kun! How many times did I tell...?" She noticed the bleeding girl and an air of superiority was already surrounding her. "Hurry up and bring her in!"

Worick did as he was told and brought her to the nearest, empty bed. Dr. Theo brought out trays of medical tools and a surgical gown. "Face her the other way!"

"Y-yes!" He obeyed her command once more and the blonde could hear her groan weakly. "She will be fine, right?!"

"Of course! Are you doubting my skills, young man?!"

"Uwaaahh! I'm sorry!" Worick froze as he heard the sounds that came from the other patients of the clinic. The sounds of crying, groaning, praying, and pleading were echoing around the tiny room. He wanted to help them all but knew that there was one in a million chances that he and Nic could save the Twilights from extinction.

"Dr. Theo..."

She didn't look up but replied, "Yes?"

"Is it possible if we can help them all?"

The doctor sighed. "If you think you can, then follow what your heart tells you."

The blonde ran out of the clinic, the look of determination was already settling in his light, blue eye. Dr. Theo continued with what she is doing and her patient sank to unconsciousness. If she didn't hurry, she knew that the girl was going to die.

"I will do whatever I can with my power to cure my patients."

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

Worick arrived back to the original destination where he had first saw the girl. His partner was watching over the corpses of multiple Twilights, which looked as if they were going to be hung on the walls of the nearby buildings. The dead body of the boy was near his foot but Nic made no signs of noticing him.

"Oi, Nic!" The blonde immediately strode over to his side and noticed the blood that was splattered on his cheek. "Did you get hurt?"

'It's from one of those Anti-Twilights.'

"Don't tell me you tortured them to death..."

The small, Asian swordsman signed back, looking a little pissed. 'I cut their damn heads off and then played with whatever is left.'

"There's the sadistic Nic-chan that I know..."A shriek was heard from somewhere near their location and a woman bumped into Worick, looking terrified of something. "What is it, miss?"

"He-help me! I don't want to die! Please! I-I have a child waiting for me!" A shot was fired and it ricocheted off a wall. She quickly hid herself behind the two of them and her Tags were clinking against each other as another group of Anti-Twilights came into view. Worick drew out his gun while Nic unsheathed his sword.

 _You can come get them over my dead body!_

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _Dr. Theo's clinic..._

Dr. Theo finished stitching the last part of the girl's injury and let out a long sigh, relieved that she had made it in time. A boy, who was the same age as the girl, came up to her with a worried look. The doctor smiled at him reassuringly.

"Is she going to be okay, Dr. Theo?"

"In a month or so and she will be just fine." She ruffled his black hair and remembered what he shouldn't be doing. "Yang-kun! Go back to bed! You should still sleep even if you think you sustained light injuries!"

But he waved her off. "I'm fine." The boy dragged a stool towards the direction of her bed and sat on it, watching her. Yang noticed that her Tags were in her hands but didn't dare to take a peek at it.

Dr. Theo was now standing next to him and carefully took the Tags out of her hands. The boy began to panic but she gave him a wink.

"Don't worry! I'll give it back once I'm done." She examined her full appearance; the girl has shoulder-length, snow blonde hair and before she became unconscious, her eyes were the colors of dark red. Her rank was 「C/4」, surprisingly high for a girl this age.

 _Name..._ The doctor flipped it over. "Yu... an...?"

"Sensei? Is that her name?"

She nodded and placed the Tags back into the girl's hand. "Yang-kun..."

"You better treat her well."

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Nothing~." Somewhere from within, Dr. Theo heard her son screaming for her assistances and she quickly hurried to where he is.

 _I will do whatever I can to save them!_

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Nagi: Since the site has been down for the whole day, I thought about an idea...**

 **-Even if the site is down, you can still write more chapters or think of more ideas.**

 **(Better than complaining. Lol)**

 **Please leave a favorite, review, and a follow if you're enjoying it so far!**


	3. Alive and Well

**Nagi: I'm back with chapter 2! Sorry for the long wait since I have been procrastinating and had a lot of stuff to do... *Bows in apology***

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Gangsta. Just mai OC and this story.**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _4 years later, Yang's POV..._

It took forever for peace to be settled in Ergastulum. For Normals like us to co-exist with the Twilights seems to be the most impossible thing to do. They possess more powers than we do. They are a lot stronger than we are. But, why are we afraid? Even if these are the things that they were pasted down from, Twilights are humans. They are the same as Normals.

A month passed and Yuan was already up and around, forgetting what had happened after the extermination had ended. She was always cautious around me but was friendly to Delico. Was she afraid that I was going to murder her? Like what those Anti-Twilights and Hunters had done to her race? I wasn't sure about that, but I want to protect them from any harm. They are my precious friends.

 **o.o.o.o.o.o**

It was like any typical day at Oji-san's place. Yuan was playing tag with Delico, who ended up getting tagged a lot. The girl looked as if she enjoyed seeing him suffer. I was sitting underneath the shade of a tree, trying to conserve my energy as much as possible. After 30 minutes had pasted, I didn't notice Oji-san calling for us.

"Yang!" I looked up and saw my blonde haired friend waving excitedly. "Hurry! Oji-san wants to see us!"

"Coming!" I ran and finally reached next to the two Twilights. Delico smiled at me while Yuan looked away. I didn't notice her blushing slightly since I thought she hated me. The scar on her back was visible from the shirt she was wearing but the red eyed girl did not acknowledge that I was staring. "Hey..."

She flinched at my voice. "What...?"

"Do you not like me? Or is it...?"

The Twilight gently pushed me away and she could not stop blushing. "Sh-shut up."

"Okay then..." Oji-san gave the three of us a big hug as we reached the backyard door. I always tried to struggle from his grasp since he hugs us way too hard. Yuan would also struggle but Delico accepted his embrace. "Oji-san!"

"Sorry!" He let us go and we landed on the floor in a heap. "Seeing the happiness on your faces always brightens my day."

Yuan was the first to stand up, giving him the pose that most spoiled girls would do. "Oji-san! We're not kids anymore!"

He ruffled her hair, which she made sounds of protest. "You will always be kids in my heart." He did the same to the both of us and we were glad that he was the one who looked after us. "Who would look out for old man Danny when he becomes weak and frail?"

"Not me." I pointed at the blonde haired boy. "Delico would."

The red eyed girl nodded in agreement and poor Delico would always become terrified. Oji-san would laugh at this and would become serious at the next moment. "All of you..."

Our ears began to perk themselves and we waited. I was expecting him to say the same thing that he would always tell us; be part of the Family and protect him even though it would cost our lives. Yuan was eager about this and Delico was uncertain about it. I wasn't sure about his offer, but if it would let me protect them, then I'm up for the challenge.

"Grow strong."

We nodded; our eyes full of determination that would never die out.

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _Yuan's POV_

I blocked a punch to the left and kicked my opponent on his side, but he made no signs of flinching. He quickly swung his arm to my stomach; knocking me a feet back.

I landed in a heap and struggled to get up but my teacher made an 'Time Out' sign. "That's enough for today."

"Miles-san!"

"It's already been an hour, Yuan." He stretched out his arms. "Danny would kill me if he sees bruises on your delicate body."

"I don't care!" I turned my back to him, showing him the scar. "He doesn't mind this!"

The older man let out a sigh. "That doesn't count."

"Yes it does!"

He walked over to Yang and Delico and received two towels from one of them. "Don't you want to be an hot beauty when you grow up?"

I pondered at the question and shook my head. "I wanna protect Oji-san and get「A/0」rank as soon as possible."

Miles-san threw a towel at me and it landed on my head. "You only went up two levels. Don't get all smug about it."

"Shut up!" Delico jumped at me and we landed onto the floor. The older man laughed at this and Yang was probably smiling. I was too tired to move a muscle and he looked at me with teary eyes.

"Yuuuuuan, does it hurt? Do you want anything?"

I could only grin. "Nah. I just want you to get off though."

He clambered off of me and helped me sit up. I stretched out my sore muscles and let out a sigh. The blonde haired boy wiped away his tears and hugged me hard, causing my muscles to twinge in pain. "Delico...!"

Miles-san picked Delico up by his collar and placed him next to his side as I rubbed the sweat off of my face with tired hands. Another figure was blocking my view and his hand was extended to my sitting form.

"You need help, Yuan?"

Without another word, I accepted his hand and he helped me stand up. My face became red hot and I quickly looked away, hoping that he wouldn't notice at me blushing at the sight of him.

My teacher ruffled Delico's hair as he said, "You should look up to Yuan. She would make a good role model for you."

The boy clutched his Tags, which I know that it states「D/0」. "I'm quite fine with this rank. No need for me to have a role model."

Miles-san chuckled at this and looked at me sternly. "Same place!"

I nodded, but I didn't realized that Yang was staring at me. My face heated up and I quickly stomped my way back to the residences, leaving him beyond confused.

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _At Danny's office..._

"How is her training going?"

"Pretty slow but well." Miles grinned. "It would be a matter of months till she ranks up."

"Eh? I rather not see her rank to「C/0」.「C/2」 would be fine."

"Didn't you tell them to grow strong?" The other man shook his head in disapproval. "Where did all the bravado go?"

"It started to disappear as she asked you to be her teacher about a month ago."

"Danny... Are you trying to disapprove of her skills and abilities?"

The brown haired man raised his hands in surrender. "It's true that I said that I don't want a beauty like her to waste her life to protect me."

"Hai hai." Miles grabbed a stack of reports from his desk. "Do some work once in a while!"

Danny smiled. "Hai hai."

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _Later in the night, Delico's POV..._

I couldn't sleep that night.

I didn't know why, but I get this feeling that I miss her. My little sister who was taken away from me as Anti-Normals bombed the orphanage. I want to see her again. It was my fault that I couldn't protect her.

"Delico...?" I flinched at Yuan's voice as she crepted her way towards my bed. "What's wrong?"

"My little sister... I miss her..."

"Erica is it?"

I nodded. "Yang might have told you about her." My hands began to sweat as I gripped them together. "She was taken away from me. By those Anti-Normals."

The snow, blonde haired girl snuggled close to me and she didn't utter another word. I continued on. "She was more athletic than me. Much more courageous and determined than me."

"I can see why..."

I smiled a little. "I'm her older brother and I failed to protect her."

"Delico..." She breathed softly. "Do you want to get her back?"

This surprised me and I murmured a soft 'Yes'.

"The 3 of us will get her back." Yuan raised a hand with a pinkie extended. "Pinkie promise?"

My pinkie grasped hers and I know that I would not back down to seeing her once more.

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Nagi: That's that for this chapter! I really don't have much to say but please leave a favorite, a follow, and a review if you're enjoying it so far!**


End file.
